Youkyokusai
Youkyokusai (妖曲蔡) is a humanoid weasel Ayakashi that distracts opponents with a wide variety of magic tricks. He also carries a shakujō (Buddhist ringed staff), which is his primary method of attack.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 24 Appearance He has the face of a weasel. His eyes are outlined by dark red lines, and he also bears blue lines on his head. He has spiky brown hair, wears a red jacket with a white hakama. He wears blue boots and has blue arm warmers. Plot The second Youkyokusai appears, he is attacked by Gen Shishio. To protect himself, he shoots out his glue and captures Gen inside the glue. When Yoshimori and Tokine arrive, Youkyokusai puts a cover over Gen so he'll be quiet. He then asks Yoshimori and Tokine if he could stay at the site for a little while. They refuse to let him stay, so he uses a magic trick. Using a cloth, he summons smaller, weaker Ayakashi to stall the Kekkaishi. Once the smaller Ayakashi are destroyed, he throws his cards at them. They both make Kekkai around themselves. Once the cards make contact with their Kekkai, they turn into a smoke screen, limiting their visibility. Youkyokusai then whips his shakujō forward, producing a kamaitachi, which slices through their Kekkai. Yoshimori and Tokine retreat to the roof of Karasumori Academy to discuss a plan. With their plan in motion, Yoshimori jumps down from the roof to distract Youkyokusai as Tokine buries underground, ready to help Gen escape, then explains phase two of their plan. Youkyokusai breaks the cover over Gen, but at that same time, Tokine captures him in a Kekkai, sliding him underground to avoid the impact of Youkyokusai's shakujo. Then, Youkyokusai blows a balloon in his hand, when it explodes little, sharp spikes fly out toward Yoshimori. The second Yoshimori made a Kekkai around himself, Youkyokusai released another kamaitachi. Tokine and Gen jump out of the ground and start phase two. Yoshimori traps Youkyokusai in a Kekkai, but he effortlessly slashes through it. Gen tries to attack him, but he dodges. Finally, he resorts to his smoke screen. Yoshimori creates four Kekkai around Youkyokusai, then makes an elevator under him, pushing him above his smoke screen. Tokine creates multiple, smaller Kekkai around Youkyokusai so that Gen can confuse him, then go in for the kill. Each time Gen goes in for the finishing blow, Youkyokusai dodges. He then jumps off from the elevator, Gen takes his chance and pushes himself from Tokine's Kekkai, finally slashing him, thus destroying him. Powers & Abilities Magic Tricks: Youkyokusai is armed with several magic tricks, aimed at distracting an enemy and setting them up for his attacks. *'Glue Trap:' Sticky strands of glue that bind an opponent. *'Heavy Bell:' A large bell that completely encases an enemy. *'Lesser Demons:' Summons a handful of weak demons. *'Smoke Cards:' A deck of cards that explode into a pink smoke screen on impact. Often followed by Kamaitachi. *'Nail Balloon:' A balloon that inflates and explodes into a shower of nails. Shakujō: Youkyokusai's shakujō is fairly powerful: it can break Yoshimori's Kekkai, and instantly transform into a spear. *'Kamaitachi' (かまいたち): Youkyokusai swings his shakujō, producing a blue, dragon-shaped blast of wind that cuts whatever it touches. Trivia *In the name Youkyokusai, "You" (妖) means monster. "Kyoku" (曲) means song, and "Sai"(蔡) is a surname in Asian families. *Youkyokusai's appearance and main attack, Kamaitachi, are based on the sickle weasel, a mythical Japanese yōkai. References Category:Ayakashi